dagmodversefandomcom-20200214-history
Massacre
Known as Massacre, real name lost with homicide case files. (Nick-names along the lines of Teeth n' Eyes, Hoodie, Claws n' Tentacles, Zombie, Brain-Eater, Symbiote Guy) *Canadian with criminal record, born in Yellowknife, Northwest Territories. *Created by STRCM III History The host of the Massacre symbiote contracted cancer at a very young age and was hospitalized for a majority of his childhood. Over the years of sitting through cancer treatment and laying down in a hospital bed, the child's cancer worsened and became a terminal case. The doctors gave the child 4 days left to live. The child accetped that he was going to die and made a list of things he would like to do before he died. One of them was to go outside, the doctors seemed this would bring no harm to the child and complied. As the child roamed around the hospital grounds, under supervision, he noticed a meteor land nearby the hospital, the child's supervisor left the child to help with a pregnant woman and her husband, the child took the opportunity to investigate the meteor. When the child neared the crater of the meteor, an alien symbiote launched from it and latched onto the child, terrifying him so much that he fainted and collapsed near the crater. The child, now with an alien symbiote bonded to him, was collected by a search team and placed back into the hospital. The next day the child's cancer suddenly stopped, it was still there but the cancer's growth just halted. The doctors vigorously asked the child how this happened, he simply replied, "Went to the crater, then everything went black and felt sad, woke up here. Now I feel better." The child left the hospital and returned home to live a normal life, he attended a public school and was the top of his class. Life for him went smoothly except he had an unhealthy attachment to chocolate. When he was denied it he would begin to panic. His parent's suspected the doctors gave him something that required him to eat copious amounts of chocolate. Recieved In grade 8, one of his fellow students, Calvin Mallister, stole a chocolate bar from him, the student ended up with three broken ribs, a broken nose and was hospitalized. High school was similar to Elementary school, top of all courses he chose, sat alone with his thoughts and chocolate. He enjoyed attending any school event that featured loud music and attended many concerts of his favourites bands. In his final year of highschool, he was caught in an unwanted conversation with cheerleader, Mackenzie Slater. Mackenzie's boyfriend, Richard "Rich" Miles accused him of trying to pick-up Mackenzie. Richard's friends joined in what would seem like an easy beating. It was too easy. Richard's gang ended on the ground with limbs bent the wrong way and bones broken. Mackenzie commented on the fight being a massacre. He went home and contemplated everything that was going on. Then the symbiote that was bonded to him for so long revealed itself. He took the revelation quite well and decided to adopt the name Massacre. Appearance Massacre's features are concealed by the symbiote. The lower half of his face is black while the upper half is blue. His hands and feet are black. His eyes are large, angled, jagged and white, they seem to shift based on his mood. A mouth that has a row of sharp teeth and a long tongue. His figure is fairly skinny and is 5'11. He wears a deep blue hoodie with black stripes that wrap around his shoulders, sides and hips. The fore-half of the sleeves are black along with brim of his hood. He also wears black pants. Abilities Being bonded with the alien symbiote gives Massacre several abilities including enhancing his skills. *Shapeshifting: Enables him to change his appearance on a whim. *Super-human Strength (0.5 tonnes), Endurance, Agility, Reflexes and Healing (minor wounds). *Can form sharp claws that can sever a man in full body armour in half. *Can form tendrils for distant attacks or for amusement. *Enchanced senses: Can see in perfectly normal under conditions of low level brightness. Sharp hearing and sense of smell. *Resistance to intense sounds: The symbiote boasts of some resistance to really loud sounds, thanks to many of the attended concerts to aid in building that resistance. Still affected shockwaves powerful enough to rupture internal organs (ie explosions and ear-rape). *Regenerative-Vampirism: Can heal major wounds and regenerate lost limbs by absorbing tissue and fluids from other life forms (Result in the symbiote's alteration whilst travelling through an Einstein-rosen bridge). *Photographic memory: With help from the symbiote, Massacre can remember everything he looks at and hears. Personality Through the majority of his life, Massacre was usually very quiet and spoke in fragmented sentences, and still does. He enjoys the company of friends and enjoys listening to people talk about things, whatever they might be talking about. He likes to keep a lot of things to himself. Whenever he's faced with a problem he tries to observe everything that the problem throws at him and try to work a away either, through it or around it. He occasionally skips or overlooks a small detail that will usually get him into trouble. Though it may not seem like he does, Massacre cares about his friends and is willing to shove them out of the way of a moving train, should they ever be caught in that situation. He also refers to himself plurally (eg. "We smell fear, can't wait to stop hunger...") Relationships *Mask: Currently living with the Brisk guzzling tank in an abandoned sitcom set. *Witchy: Very close friends. Has made several reminders to visit Hell. Weaknesses Due to the fact the the Massacre symbiote went through an Einstein-rosen bridge and was altered, it could not feed off its host anymore, which required the host and symbiote to look for a source of phenethylamine (chemical found in human brain and chocolate) to conusme. During the host's childhood, the symbiote influenced its host to eat chocolate, which had enough phenethylamine to keep the symbiote healthy and sane. Now Massacre has to go out and consume enough phenethylamine to prevent himself from going bat-shit crazy. He does this by eating the brains of people. Occasionally, Massacre gets too involved in his feeding sessions and when a target lacks the amount of nutrients he needs, he will often scare the target into running away, Masacre will often give chase and kill the target and eat their brain once their adrenaline is running. This can often distract him from an objective. Due to the host's skinny frame, Massacre is considered a weakling to other symbiotes. But he makes up for his lack of strength in agility, reflexes. As a result for being bonded together for such a long time, forceful seperation of the Massacre symbiote and its host will make both of them go into shock and allow the host's cancer to continue to spread. The symbiote is still weak to intense sounds even though it built a resistance to certain intensities. Trivia *Massacre regularly attends comicons and uses the symbiote's shapeshifting ability to pull off amazing cosplays. *If Massacre were to be starved of Phenethylamine, he would do impressions of Mark Hamill's Joker. He has only been starved once, 23 wanted criminals and 27 innocents were found in a warehouse with their brains missing.